


Mob princess's Life with herobrine part 1 the letter

by Enderman21



Category: minecraft story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderman21/pseuds/Enderman21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part one the letter. Mystores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mob princess's Life with herobrine part 1 the letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfieBlackBlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/gifts).



Mob princess's Life with herobrine

It has been 3 months after the war. Herobrine was going to enter the music studio to practice his new song Awesome Mobs when he heard singing. 

“Super herobrine he’s undefeatable battle duke and armor on top” 

Then he realized it was Middnight singing her new song. 

“Hey that sounds awesome what is the song called?” Herobrine asked. 

“OH! umm hey herobrine thanks. It is called Super herobrine. i made it for you.” Middnight said. 

“Oh it sounds good so far. Oh yeah little roxann wants you. she said she wanted to see if you could help her with a project for little monster kindergarten.” Herobrine said. 

“Ok” She said and ran off. 

“HIA mommy.” Little roxann said as Middnight came in the kitchen. 

“Pick me up, mommy!”  
She said and Middnight used her magic to lift her. She giggled. 

“Well the fun might get better.” Middnight said. 

“What do you mean” Roxann asked. 

“Well lets get daddy and you will find out” Middnight said. 

“Herobrine get in here.” She yelled. “Dada, get in here! mommy needs you!” Little roxann yelled. 

“Your just like your mom. She always yelled at me for little things well also big things like not saving her 1st child. And I said I was sorry” Herobrine said. 

“And I forgive you. Should I tell her the good news or should you.” Middnight said. 

“Well you should.” Herobrine said. 

“Ok. I am going to have another child. You might get a younger sister or a brother.” Middnight said excitedly. 

“Yes someone to play with. What will she or he look like?” Roxann asked. 

“Well, She or he will look like a creeper and a skeleton and an enderman I think. What do you think honey.” Middnight asked. 

“Well I think you are right. What are you doing Roxann.” He suddenly said. 

“Omg Your flying! But you are flying without wings. Your wings are not moving? What’s with up that” She said. Roxann replied 

“Well the part that is the wings are enderdragon but Ghasts can fly without wing so that is the not wing moving part.” 

“Oh. Wow well I can fly with or without my wings. And so can herobrine.” Middnight said. 

“Well Middnight, Roxann I need to go. I told Skelliegun I would help him get the baby’s room ready.” He said. 

“OK Honey remember paint it dark blue walls and dark purple roof.” Middnight said and kissed him. 

“Eww. Mom thats weird.” Roxann said. 

“Well, Roxann, romance is weird but romance and love is a good thing.” Herobrine said 

“how?” She asked. 

“Ummmm.Oh look at the time I better go help Skelliegun.”

He said quickly and teleported out of the room. “Yeah. I need to go shopping for new baby cloths. Aunty Endy will watch you. 

“Ok. well see you later.” Roxann said sadly. 

“Don’t worry. I Promise I will tell you some stuff.” 

‘ding dong’ the sound of the doorbell went off, telling everyone within the house that someone was at the door. 

“Oh that might be her.” Middnight said

“We’ll have an awesome time Momma!!” Roxann said

“You too. Oh yeah, She brought her daughter Pearl with her.” Middnight added

“Ok momma.” Roxann said and flew rapidly to the door.  
“Hey Middnight, can I talk to you privately?” Herobrine said.

“Yeah sure..” Middnight said

“Well Middnight should we tell roxann that your having twins. One girl and one boy?” Herobrine asked when they were alone.

“ Sure. But later. Not right right now. she is young. tomorrow is her B-day. She will learn tomorrow.” Middnight said.

“Oh crap. We need to get her present. What should her.” Herobrine said.

“Well Remember when they turn 4 we grant them their mob shape shifting power. We will give that to her.” She said. 

“Ok.” He said and went out.

“Mommy Endy wants you.” Roxann suddenly said.

“Middnight” Endy said. “We need to talk.”  
“Ok” Middnight said. “What is it.” 

“Did you get her a birthday present?” Endy asked.

“Don’t you worry I wouldn't forget” Middnight said.

“Ok. Just checking. What are you getting her?” Endy asked 

“Well me and Herobrine are going to give her mob shape shifting power.” Middnight replied

“Wow.She will love that. Can she transformed into a player?” Endy asked

“Well she already knows how to do that. She learned that when she was 2.” Middnight said.

“Oh. Well I was going to get her an ender pearl necklace.” Endy said

“Wow. She would love, love, love, that. Can she through it and teleport or is it a non working one you found?” Middnight said.

“Oh it works alright. She would love it.” Endy said.

The door bell suddenly rang. It was the ring of deathman the Creeperhuman mailmonster. “Letter for the sssssso awesssome princessss and prince family.” His voice growned.

“Thank you.” Middnight said. And with that he disappear in thin air . “Well” That was weird!” Middnight said.

“Who is it from mommy?” Roxann asked

“Well lets see. Um… roxann can you go get herobrine and tell him to come here now!” Middnight said calmly

“OK mommy.” She said and ran off to get him.

“What do you want Middnight, Darling.” Herobrine said when roxann dragged him in…..

 

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Author's Note:**

> TO Be continued. the next part is called Mob princess's Life with herobrine part 2 the wedding.


End file.
